Irony is Cruel
by klassykali
Summary: He hated the fact that after swearing on his life that he'd never join the long list of names of people who had left her, his name was now scrawled on there as well.


**Author's note:** Hey there. I sat down to write a new songfic for my story You And I and ended writing this. I wrote this really fast because I wanted to get it up here so sorry for any grammatical errors and/or sloppiness. Hope you like it :)

Also, for anyone who is following my story You And I, 1) you are AWESOME! XD 2) sorry I haven't updated in a while but like I said, when I posted those first couple chapters I had no idea when the next time was that I'd be able to write some new ones. But on the bright side, WINTER BREAK IS IN FOUR DAYS (HECK YEAH BABY!) so I'll probably update it then... but no promises. ;)

**Disclaimer:** I haven't done any disclaimers for my other stories so I'm doing one for this one. I do NOT own any of the Percy Jackson characters or anything associated with the Percy Jackson novels. Rick Riordan owns it :)

Now I get to go do homework... yay... :P

* * *

><p>When he dreams, she's there.<p>

It's her. He knows it is; Annabeth. The name that is being whispered into his ear every second of every day. He can see her, with her long silky curls cascading down her shoulders and her stormy gray eyes that seem more vivid in his mind than anything else. Somehow, he knows that her eyes were one of the first things he noticed about her when they first met, though he couldn't remember when or where that encounter was.

It's the most frustrating thing that he's gone through since he got to the Roman Camp. More frustrating than learning new fighting techniques which didn't feel right and he knew for a fact that he hadn't been taught the way the Romans were trying - and mostly failing - to make him learn. Being amnesiac made him feel vulnerable. And he hated feeling vulnerable. Also, whenever he felt that he got a grasp on a memory that would come to him at random times, most or all of it would fade away just as quickly. So far the only memories that had really stuck in his brain were the ones of her.

When he dreamed, he always saw the same things. Sometimes, it was of her - Annabeth - laughing. It must have been a memory and he somehow knew that he'd probably just done something really stupid but at the same time very amusing. It made him smile. As sappy as it sounds, seeing her so happy made him feel all warm inside. He loved when she was happy, because he knew she deserved it.

Other times, he dreamt that Annabeth was looking up at him, her eyes sparkling like diamonds and a look of admiration on her features. He'd get a strong feeling of protectiveness and a sense of duty to fulfill any promises that hadn't been kept to her by the people she had loved and trusted. Those people hadn't pulled through when she needed them the most, and it made him angry. He'd do anything in his power to make her feel safe again.

The last thing he would dream about was the most vague of them all, and he somehow knew it wasn't a memory.

It was dark, and the image would fade in and out like a holographic image that was losing its connection. He'd see Annabeth, huddled up in an over-sized navy blue sweater that he got the feeling was his. She was shivering and hugging her knees to her chest. He could hear waves pounding in the background, but he couldn't see the body of water that possessed them. Her hair was being whipped around by the wind, and her gray eyes looked almost black. Tears were leaking down her cheeks.

He wanted to run to her, hold her in his arms and tell her everything was going to be fine. He was okay. They would be together again soon. But he couldn't move and he couldn't speak. He was frozen, watching helplessly as she cried over _him_.

He hated that he was causing her pain. He hated himself for not being able to keep his promise. He hated the fact that after swearing on his life that he'd never join the long list of names of people who had left her, his name was now scrawled on there as well.

Irony was cruel.

* * *

><p><em>"I promise I'll always be here. I'm never going to leave you like the others did."<em>

_"Pinky promise?" she lifts her head as an amused smile graces her tired features and she holds up her littlest finger on her right hand._

_He looks into her eyes, a promise in and of itself, and hooks his pinky around hers._

_"Pinky promise."_

* * *

><p>Reviews are greatly appreciated :)<p> 


End file.
